


Fight Me

by Plagg



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: DJWifi, F/M, TURTLE NINO, fox alya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6732583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plagg/pseuds/Plagg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew "fight me" could mean something so much more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Me

"Seriously, Nino!" Alya whined, trailing after the boy with arms stiff by her sides. "Fight me!" she shouted, grabbing the ends of her hair and yanking.

Nino laughed and turned around, walking backwards as he shook his head. "I'm not fighting you, Alya, even if you have a Miraculous, now," he said, snickering as the girl puffed her cheeks angrily. "Besides, you barely know your powers! I've been Jade Turtle for months!"

"So, what does that mean?" Alya asked, crossing her arms. "When I 'know my powers' you'll fight me?"

The boy laughed and shook his head, "Why do you wanna fight me so bad?" he asked.

Alya huffed and tossed her shoulders back, brushing past the boy. Her kwami, Kaaia, popped up behind her, fake-gagging as she gripped at her heart. The fox kwami put one arm over her forehead and sighed dramatically, dropping when Alya whipped around to see her. When Alya turned back around and continued walking, Kaaia zipped back up and sighed dramatically, turning back to Nino to make baby-doll eyes and kissy faces.

Nino blinked in surprise, but that faded to a smirk. Oh, he wasn't that dumb. He could decipher _that_.

He ran up behind Alya, jabbing her in the side as he bolted past. "Most people say 'I love you' when they like someone!" he yelled over his shoulder, "Not 'Fight me'!"

Alya halted in place, then turned to face her innocent-looking kwami. "I'm gonna kill you!" she shouted, chasing after the laughing trickster.

**Author's Note:**

> I love turtle!Nino and fox!Alya. Also, the name Kaaia is supposed to be based off of youkai (pronunciation-wise anyway), but the name Kaia apparently means "pure" in Greek, so there's that, too.


End file.
